


Super Saiyan's Bitch

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Vegeta never became a super saiyan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Saiyan's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Super Saiyan’s Bitch

What if Vegeta never became a super saiyan?  
-x-

Goku had returned to Earth even stronger than when he defeated Frieza. He was a true Super Saiyan even Vegeta couldn’t ignore this.

It was a blow to his pride and he kept training and training to try and reach that level.

‘How could Kakarot beat me, he surpassed me at every turn!?’ He thought as he pushed himself harder.

He was in his training room, wearing nothing but black shorts. His body glistened with sweat as he let loose punches and kicks.

It was only a moment but he had witnessed Goku’s Super Saiyan form, and it was haunting him.

His movements slowed ever so slightly. “Damn it!” He cursed and the door opened. The prince turned his head and saw the male that had surpassed him. “What do you want Kakarot I’m busy?”

He walked into the training room. “You,” he says and Vegeta stops. He looks to the larger Saiyan in surprise.  
“What did you say?” In an instant Goku turned Super Saiyan, his hair turned gold, dark eyes turned blue, and radiated immense power.

“I said I want you.” His tone was serious, his eyes pure with desire. Vegeta felt a twitch of concern. He knew all about Saiyan mating, the strong mated the strong, the weaker being marked and claimed forever.

The prince gulped, but tried to keep still. He knew he was no match for the super saiyan, and if not careful he would end up the male’s bitch.

On instinct he took a step back and less than a second Goku was on him. He caught Vegeta by the wrist, his other arm coiling around his back and pulling him close.

Vegeta let out a gasp as he was bathed in warmth. The male before him was radiating a special heat that made the prince feel all kinds of good. He leaned into the other male.

Goku looked him in the eye holding his gaze before closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss was hot, the feeling of the other’s lips on his made the prince moan. With his lips parted the super saiyan plundered his mouth.

His tongue dove in passionately and hungrily. Vegeta moaned, he had kissed before, but nothing could compare to this. He came to his senses quickly and began pushing back with his tongue.

Was he at a disadvantage yes, but he’s be damned if he gave up without a fight. His tongue battled Goku’s in a beautiful battle.

Goku could have easily just dominated him, but instead held back and enjoyed their fight.

It was a losing battle Vegeta knew, he was losing focus as his blood rushed south. His manhood began to swell, and the male’s energy passed through the fabric to his crotch making him buck and seek freedom.  
Goku broke the kiss, leaving only a string of saliva connecting them before that to snapped. Vegeta was panting wildly, trying to catch his breath as well as regain his senses.

He didn’t gain them fast enough, as Goku ripped off his shorts, the garment never stood a chance. Vegeta’s cock snapped up and slapped the Saiyan prince’s abs.

Goku worked fast, he released Vegeta’s wrist to take hold of his erect penis. “Ahhhhaaaa!” He moaned bucking into his grasp.

His toes curled as he fought his orgasm, he didn’t want to cum, not like this not so easily, but as Goku started to pump he found himself losing it.

Every stroke to his 9 inch manhood had a wave of pleasure washing over him.

By the fifteenth stroke he was cumming, hips lurching forward and spurt after spurt fired from his tip.

His essence painted Goku’s clothing, but this didn’t stop the taller Saiyan. He kept stroking his pleasing touch kept Vegeta hard.

The prince moaned in pleasure, and after another fifteen strokes he was cumming again. His body trembled as spurt after spurt landed on Goku.

Goku kept it up, keeping Vegeta nice and aroused. His energy kept stimulating his penis and the manhood stayed erect.

The lack of blood to his brain made it hard to think, so he was relying on instinct.

Sadly his instincts were being piloted by lust as he achieved a fifth orgasm. He was drooling and panting, letting out the most adorable moans.

Goku made a move his hand travelled down his back just above his ass. “Ahh!” Vegeta moaned as his fingers brushed the spot his tail used to be.Vegeta thumb rubbed it and Vegeta trembled. “St-st-stop Kakaaaahrot if you do that I’ll cuuuum!” Indeed he did, Goku sent a jolt of energy into that spot and Vegeta came hard as his tail grew back.

The furry appendage twitched, as his vision blurred for a second.

Goku smirked and pulled back, his hands leaving the prince’s body. He whined at the loss but didn’t have the strength to move.

Before his eyes the taller Saiyan began removing his cum splattered clothing. Bulging muscles became exposed, glowing with his energy.

He didn’t bother taking off his pants instead he ripped them off. The tattered clothing fell to the ground as his massive 13 inch penis shot up into the air. It’s incredible girth pulsed as it stood proudly beneath the golden man bush.

Vegeta stared at the huge thing that dwarfed his own princely manhood. Goku moved forward and brought their crotches together.

The direct connection powered by the super’s energy had the prince near another orgasm already.

Hands came around and took hold of his tail. Vegeta howled and bucked against the super saiyan. In his overly aroused and sensitive state his tail was one big erogenous zone.

To have it touched had a string of sexy noises coming from his mouth.

Goku used one hand to spread his cheeks exposing his entrance and the other guided the tail to his twitching hole. He pushed the furry tip against his pucker and thrust it in.

“Ahhhhh fuck!” Vegeta howled, hips bucking and making a delicious friction between them.

Goku kept pushing his tail into his ass, the inner muscles squeezing the sensitive tail.

“Ahhh no more no more gonna cum!” His prince moaned, but it came to late as his tail wiggled and touched his sweet spot.

Another orgasm wraabsd his body, and his insides tightened up, squeezing the furry appeplace. His cum splattered over Goku’s massive erection.

With the prince’s tail locked in place, deep in his tight ass. Goku moved his hands to the Vegeta’s firm cheeks and gave the globes a squeeze.

Vegeta bucked his still hard erection gliding along the monster cock before him. The size difference was clear, and if he were in his right mind he’d feel a blow to his pride.

Goku used his his hold on the male’s ass as leverage so he could hump against him.

It was by far the most powerful and intense frot ever. The elite Saiyan’s cock was pinned against his man bush and abs, the massive length ground against his with such force creating an intense and pleasurable friction.

Every thrust of the super saiyan, had his balls smacking against Vegeta’s a strange sensation ran through him as their balls slapped together. Not only that Goku gave a nice squeeze to his ass cheeks with each powerful thrust.

Vegeta’s eyes were wide, drool spilling down his chin, and loud lustful moans echoed the room. The pleasure the Saiyan was dishing out was causing a cycle of pleasure.

Every squeeze to his ass made his insides tighten, squeezing his tail, the squeezing made his tail wiggle hitting his sweet spot, and the insane frotting had his mind go to mush. He wrapped his arms around Goku’s neck drawing him closer.

He had 3 more powerful orgasms that had his toes curling and his body shaking. His nails dragged across the super saiyan’s shoulders but did nothing but cause a tingling sensation.

His semen spilled over Goku’s arousal which still hadn’t cum. This was raw power, and when Goku pulled back Vegeta couldn’t support himself, and he dropped to his knees, his hands catching himself, but in a very sexy position.

He walked around Vegeta pumping his manhood and coating himself with Vegeta’s seed. He reached his ass and pulled the prince’s tail out.

Vegeta groaned at the loss, his hole twitching like mad. “Your tail did a nice job preparing you, a fine ass for my bitch.” The word made Vegeta shiver and his pride tried to rear it’s head.

“I’m no one’s bi-aaahhh!” He tried to speak but Goku pushed in and Vegeta howled. He went slowly, but Vegeta felt like he was getting fucked super speed.

The larger saiyan stilled inside him letting his full length get squeezed by his inner walls.

Vegeta writhed in pleasure, Goku didn’t know it but the prince had cum 3 more times just from him entering.  
A large puddle of cum was beneath him, and it was only getting bigger. His manhood couldn’t even get fully erect it stayed in a semi erect state with a steady stream of semen leaking out.

“Ahh fuck Kakarot what are you doing to me!?” His words came out in a moan.

Goku said nothing, and just basked in the moment, his length was filling Vegeta so deep, and his girth was stretching him wide, and he knew his power was channeling over his cock, so his energy was washing across his inner walls; pleasuring every inch of his channel.

Vegeta was literally being fucked by his energy. Waves of pleasure were shooting through him. It was hitting him so fast his brain could hardly keep up.

His hole was being plundered completely, and when Goku began to move the friction his cock made was mind blowing.

Each pull back had Vegeta feeling empty and craving to be filled, and when he thrust in the male had another orgasm.

Vegeta’s cock became fully erect for a few seconds and let loose a large burst of cum before reverting back to it’s semi hard state.

Goku had used his thrusts to find the prince’s sweet spot. Once found he made sure to hit it hard every time, loving the noises he made.

Vegeta let out almost animal like noises something between a howl and moan.

Kinda hard not to with that energy ramming right into his prostate.

Goku made his final move and he reached around and grasped the base of the male’s penis.

“Ahh no…hand…can’t… cum!” He groaned, but the super saiyan ignored him and kept his grip tight, stopping the flow of his semen.

The orgasms kept coming, Goku didn’t stop his powerful thrusts for a second, even grinding his hips to rub his prostate more.

The prince’s balls ached as the need to cum burned in his loins.

“Say it,” he speaks.

When Vegeta says nothing he grabs his tail with his free hand. Vegeta’s back arches and his hips wiggle.

“Say it!” He snapped his tone sounding more lustful than angry.

Vegeta couldn’t take it, this third class warrior had obtained a power he could not reach, he had surpassed him, beaten him, plundered him, and to the victor goes the spoils.

The last of his pride broke and Vegeta bucked back against him. “I’M YOUR BITCH! PLEASE LET YOUR BITCH CUM! MARK YOUR BITCH WITH YOUR CUM!!!”

Goku didn’t hold back, he released Vegeta’s cock and grabbed his hips. He let loose a barrage of his full power thrusts at max speed.  
Vegeta came fiercely, the puddle of cum spilling out and soaked his hands and feet.

His inner walls clamp down on the super’s thrusting penis. Goku let loose a roar of his own as he found his own release. His roar shook the room as he spilled his man milk deep into the prince’s body.

Vegeta was overwhelmed, his stomach being filled to the brim with cum. He saw stars and colors that didn’t even exist yet, and everything went white.

His cock finally stopped spilling his seed, and Goku saw the prince had passed our. In fact the only thing keeping him upright was the super saiyan’s still erect cock.

Goku pulled out and the raven haired male promptly collapsed into the puddle of semen below.

His face, pecs, arms, abs, crotch, and legs were smothered in his seed. He wouldn’t drown as Goku dragged him from the puddle.

He had plans for his prince, and they had more training to do. He was the only one who could handle him with his new power.

-x-

Vegeta never attained the power of a super saiyan but since then he no longer cared. Kinda hard when you’re fucked stupid on a daily basis.

You’d often find him naked in Goku’s lap getting kissed hungrily by his master.

The Saiyan prince was gone long live the super saiyan’s bitch.

End

A test fic on the writing app on my phone did it turn out well?

**Author's Note:**

> Born on my phone


End file.
